Rewriting My Destiny
by Denyregrets
Summary: Voldemort had won. It was over. Harry had lost hope and love. But the adventure had yet to start. Will be endgame Harry/Hermione. Will be other relationships. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am new to writing fanfiction. I got inspired by this one story by SingDarkly called Wishes Come True and thought I would try to write my version. There will be a lot of similarities in the beginning, but will be entirely my own after a few chapters. The story I was inspired from was short. I am not a professional writer and am only doing this for fun. I hope you like it. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe.

Chapter 1

It was finally over. In the end it wasn't enough to just fight on hope and misguided advice. The world lay at the feet of darkness. They had lost the war for the Wizarding world, there were no more chances, there was no one left to fight. They had hunted for months, went hungry for weeks, without rest, on the hope that it would finally be over after the last remaining horcrux was destroyed. So many unnecessary deaths followed at the start of the Hogwarts Battle. People he would never get to see again, for once the first curse was thrown, they had stood no chance. Everyone had looked in shock as they were over taken by Voldemort's massive army. No one was prepared for this, they were just children. Even with the Order, there was no chance at stopping them. Harry had sacrificed himself as the memories told him to do so. Dumbledore had implied it was the only way. But it wasn't. Nothing had happened. He came back to life but he lost. He had been captured after his fight with Voldemort and thrown into this cell where time just passed by. After all, it was his world now. He had won, and with his triumph came what people for their rest of their lives will call the day of the damned.

Harry pulled out of his memories and looked up. He was in this cell, bloodied, bruised, the floor beneath him stone cold making him shiver. This is what happened to the Boy Who Lived, who he has been made to be for the rest of his life. He was no beacon of hope, no golden boy. Thinking back to the events, he felt a bubble of anger surge through him at his naïve self. Dumbledore had deceived him, the prophecy had been a fake, and forced by his hands. Merely a tool to bring death to those who stood in his way, like his parents, Sirius, and his friends. It hurt.

Footsteps echoed bringing him to look up. Voldemort now stood in front of him. Clothes to the brim in black and silver. He looked like a conqueror, his face held that same twinkle Dumbledore use to have, evil in the way he was smiling down at him.

"My dear Harry, how are you today? I hope these accommodations are still to your liking. I heard you were the talk of the party last weekend. They loved your screams. Shall we discuss my proposal? My offer still stands Mr. Potter, join me in eradicating the last of those who dare defy me, and to bring the rest of the world to a new era and I shall give you a place at my side. You will have power and respect. You will have freedom." Voldemort said with the same twinkling look that Dumbledore used to have.

"NEVER, KILL ME COWARD! I Would rather die than ever join you" Harry Spat out. Looking straight into his eyes defiantly trying to force his hand on him. Death could not come any sooner. He had nothing to live for after all. Ron was dead, he had betrayed them for years and turned on him only to be killed by his beloved master. Hermione…sweet Hermione. She had never left his side. She was his rock, his best friend, his everything. Her screams of agony still haunted him. Remembering that day when Ron showed his side. He took her, and forced himself on her. To others. It was his fault.

"I gave you a chance Mr. Potter, don't ever forget that. AVADA KEDAVRA"

Relief flooded him for those few milliseconds. Then nothing. Who knew the adventure that awaited him.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2

He was light, and felt wind rush through him. He could not see anything but he could feel that relief. He had no feeling but peace. It felt wonderful. Voldemort had finally killed him. So many years wasted. So many things he could have experienced if he only knew the end.

Harry found himself laughing at himself, the regret sounding throughout his thoughts. He didn't know how much time had passed. Death was truly amazing. Then he heard a giggle. Something he never thought he would hear again. Suddenly he saw light above him. Looking into it he saw a deep silver mist above. Her face in it, his Hermione laughing. Various images passed by as he kept floating. His life was being shown right in front of his eyes. His joy was replaced with sorrow.

' Is this hell?' He thought as he continued to view his memories in the mist. He wished he would have done things differently. He should have tried, loved, and just lived. Agony continued coursing through him as he watched every moment of his life.

He felt a sudden rush of fear, and screamed. He was falling, falling quickly. Still he could not see, it was darkness. He was falling fast as the mist was now nowhere to be seen. He couldn't breathe, it was agony. Closing his eyes, he reached out hoping for something, anything. Then darkness. It stopped. He felt heavy and sore.

'Boy GET UP NOW' the thumping loud and shrill voice of his Dead Aunt was heard.

Immediately he opened his eyes. Blinking away the tiredness he stood up only to hit a wall. Sitting back down he looked around, momentarily disoriented. Panic settled in. Touching his body and surroundings, he sat in shock. He knew this place. His cupboard under the stairs. Harry felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"Lazy Brat get up Now! Cook breakfast you lazy piece of shit!" He heard loudly.

Turning toward the voice through the little vent "yes..yes aunt Petunia…coming aunt Petunia" his voice raspy and high. His panic back at the sound of his own voice. Breathing deeply he pushed himself up and opened the door of his cupboard. Light hitting him making him hiss at the brightness. Cautiously he made his was slowly to the kitchen. His Aunt stirring something on the floor, flared at him. He remembered this was before he received his Hogwarts Letter.

"Get to cooking boy. Everything must be perfect for my dudders first day of school. You'll be attending public school next week. I'm dying some of Dudley's clothes for your uniform." She said maliciously.

Harry bit his tongue and stared at his Aunt. He couldn't believe what was happening or how it was happening. Was this real or another part of death. He made his way to the fridge and took out ingredients and began to make breakfast. He used to hate his life, cooking for them, but right now he welcomed it. Harry needed to figure out what was happening to him.

Finishing breakfast he proceeded to serve the Dursley's while quickly making himself a plate as well and hiding it. Gathering it he quickly made his way to his cupboard knowing he would be sent there while they ate breakfast.

Closing the door to the cupboard he sat and ate his small food and began thinking. He clearly was really as he was moving and was even eating.

'Reincarnation? Maybe?' He thought to himself and he tried to understand. Sitting for a bit longer he then was sent to do his chores. Deciding to let the day go by to test the reality of this.

Lying in his cupboard staring at the ceiling light he was now curious as to what he was to do know. The day had gone just like it did before, when he first lived. He hurt his hands weeding the garden, that ruled out the dream idea. Nothing special had happened. If he truly was given this opportunity, this gift, this miracle by something he would make the most of it. Harry was filled with sudden hope. He remembered everything from his previous life. His life could be different, he can save everyone. Could he save everyone? No that didn't matter, he didn't want to be a hero. Harry was going to live and save those he loved. This is a chance to expose everything and change it for the better.

Smiling to himself he began to let go and finally fall asleep. Tomorrow he would begin his new life. Nothing was going to stop him now.

In a different place far from his cupboard. A young girl with blonde hair smiled as she slept.

'Welcome back Harry'


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like I am rushing the beginning. I have most of how I want this story to go but I am still playing with a few ideas. Right now debating on having Draco as a friend. His relationship with Hermione wont be happening anytime soon. Let me know if you have any ideas or just comments on this. Thank you and enjoy! Ill try to update as fast as I can.

Chapter 3

Harry woke up with a bolt. He felt hot and sweaty. His mind racing over every single nightmare. Memories of his past. His heart suddenly began to race as he once again touched himself and looked around at his surroundings. He had to make sure it wasn't a dream. Breathing a sigh of relief he now knew it all had happened. He was still here in his cupboard. For once glad about his situation. This was better than his cell.

It was still dark and no sound was heard from outside his little door. This would give him a small amount of time to focus on what to do first.

He would have to go to Gringotts and claim his title. Going throughout the years to change things will require him to have full access.

'No, I can't just yet, my Hogwarts Letter hasn't come yet, should be any day now' He thought grimacing. 'Okay, first receive Hogwarts letter, perhaps talk to my aunt? Or wait for Hagrid and do business while hes getting my gift? Perhaps write back to Professor Mcgonagall? What would I tell my aunt, I'm sorry you had to be stuck with me, sorry you died because of me? Sorry my mother was a witch and you a squib?'

A couple of hours with his thoughts and he had a beginning of a plan for now. He heard his relatives start to stir and decided it was best to so start breakfast. The day was uneventful, same as last time, chores, getting yelled at, cupboard.

The nightmares came once more and again Harry woke up drenched in his sweat.

'What I would give for a dreamless sleep potion right now! Today is the day, I get my letter today' He thought gleefully.

Harry got up and did his normal routine of breakfast, each minute passing by making him more nervous. Any minute the post will arrive. Halfway through his bread and cheese he heard his Uncle Vernon.

"Potter go get the mail"

Trying to keep his face stoic he said "yes Uncle Vernon" and quickly headed towards the door. Looking back at the kitchen to make sure they were all still engrossed in their breakfast.

He bent down, gathering the mail quickly. Rushing he finally got to the last piece of mail. A thick envelope with His name in Bright Emerald Ink. His Hogwarts letter. Knowing he would only get it taken away he decided to not go through all of that this time and quickly put it underneath his shirt and tucked into his underwear. Returning to the kitchen he gave his uncle Vernon the mail and nervously looked at Dudley. He glared at him quickly and went back to stuffing his face.

Harry let out an internal sigh. He was handed his chore list and knowing he would not be able to read his letter yet, he went on to finish them quickly. Nightfall couldn't come any faster. After his Aunt allowed him a quick shower he quickly made his way back to the cupboard for some much needed rest. Closing his small door behind him, he waited silently just relaxing until he heard the click of his Aunt and Uncle's room. Letting just a few minutes longer pass by he untucked his Hogwarts letter and opened it.

Reading through it again as if the first time. Harry felt tears swell up and fall. The pain still on going but deep in him a feeling of hope. He would need to reply to someone somehow or else more letters will keep arriving. He found a pen and a spare piece of paper from his previous school year and composed a letter to Professor Mcgonagall.

Dear Professor Mcgonagall,

I am Harry Potter. This letter has come as a shock and I don't know if this is real. I am writing to see if it is possible to get in contact with someone to discuss this. Is it possible to do so without my family knowing? Please let me know.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

Satisfied that his letter looked like it was written by his young self. He waited a couple of hours before coming out of his cupboard and opening the front door. He knew there would be an owl perched waiting. Looking around he found the owl perched on top of his Uncles Car.

"I would like to send a reply please" he said quietly out into the night. The owl turning to the direction of his voice sprung to life and flew towards him. Grabbing the owl Harry gave the owl the letter and set it free. Now he had to wait.

The days passed by as usual but different for Harry since in his first life his uncle had snapped and taken them across country. He had yet to hear a reply since he sent of his letter. He grew anxious as the days passed by.

'would Dumbledore keep me here?' He wondered as he weeded the garden.

While time was passing Harry had more chances to lay down more of his plan for this new life. At first he wanted to just do everything all at once, run and right the wrongs. In the midst of his anguish he heard Hermione's voice in his head. Telling him he needed to think and be rational. He understood he had to let certain things happen if he was going to be able to do really change. He would have to pretend he didn't have this knowledge, and that hurt.

Harry was in the middle of making lunch when he heard the knock at the door. More like a pounding. His relatives jolted and his Uncle Vernon looked at his aunt. He then got up and went to open the door. There taller than the door itself stood Hagrid. He hard his Aunt gasp and drop her glass.

"Who...who are you! Get out!" His uncle Vernon yelled at Hagrid. Hagrid looked down and smirked.

"oy shut it Durlsey, I'm here to see Harry Potter, come to take 'im to get his supplies" He said. "Mind if I come in, thanks"

Hagrid bent down to get in through the door. Making his way to the living area. His aunt finally springing back to life.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE FREAKS, LIKE MY SISTER. LEAVE I WILL NOT HAVE IT IN MY HOUSE" She yelled at him flapping her arms like a bird.

Hagrid just sat himself down. "That's not up to 'ye in it." He said ignoring her. looking at his surroundings and cringing at his Aunts decoration. His eyes continued to take in this home until they landed on his scar. Looking at him Harry slowly came in to the living room.

"You're from that school...from that letter aren't you" He said slowly. "Hogwarts"

As if he had said a swear word, his Relatives gasp and their eyes wide.

"What letter! When did you get a letter, you ungrateful brat, where is it, get out right now" His Aunt started in on him. Feeling overwhelmed and angry, Harry looked right into her eyes. "No." and sat himself in the couch next to Hagrid.

"Ye heard 'im, muggle" Hagrid said maliciously.

"Will you explain what a Wizard means" Harry asked. Hagrid then went on to explain everything as he did the first time. His relatives exploding at him that he would not be going, same as his first life.

"Dumbledore has allowed for me to take ye to Diagon Alley, you'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of yer school term. Which is in a few days." Hagrid said lastly. Harry's eyes went wide. This was new. In his first life he was taken to get his items then right back here. This was a new change. A welcomed one, he could use this to his advantage. It solved an issue of dealing with the goblins. It allowed him to plan ahead more.

Gathering his items as Hagrid told him to do. He refused to make eye contact with his relatives. Outside was Hagrid's motorcycle. Different. With one last glance at his Aunt's house. He climbed in with Hagrid, excited to once again see Diagon Alley.


	4. Chalter4

Chapter 4

Harry was having an amazing time in the motorcycle. The last time he rode it was during his last escape from the Dursleys. Voldemort had tried to kill him and his friends . It brought him painful memories of when he lost Hedwig. He was hoping today's events would go the same as his first life and he would be reunited with is familiar. Feeling the rushing wind go through him, he felt a moment of peace. He then saw the familiar shabby looking place, and excitement grew. They had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping off the bike, Harry followed Hagrid inside.

"This here is the Leaky Cauldron, ye can only see it if ye a wizard." Hagrid commented after seeing Harry's face. "ye'll be stayin here for a few days, Tom will keep an eye on ye." He pointed at Tom who was on the bar.

Harry nodded and viewed his surroundings as they made their way to Tom. He saw him immediately, Quirrel. Harry avoided eye contact with him and kept his eyes to Hagrid.

"Mornin Tom" Hagrid greeted. Tom looked up with a smile looking at him then down to his side. He gasped.

"Merlins Beard, it's Harry Potter" Tom said in shock. Suddenly the entire pub had gone quiet. Hearing a cough and the spoons stirring the tea. Harry's smiled faltered. He didn't like the attention.

"Hello" He said shyly at Tom.

"Bringing young Harry to get his supplies for Hogwarts, he'll be stayin with ya until the train" Hagrid explained. Like a button was pressed, excitement and noise returned. People lined up and spoke to him, shaking his hand and thanking him for destroying Voldemort. Harry wanted to tell them and warn them about what was to come but bit his tongue. He greeted each person politely until Lastly he stood in front of Quirrell.

"Mr. P-P-Pott-t-er such an honor" Quirrel said looking at him. Hagrid beamed at him and turned to Harry.

"Harry this is ol Professor Quirrel, he teaches defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts"

"Hello Professor, pleasure to meet you, I look forward to your class" Harry said in a cheerful but cautious tone. He knew that Voldemort was currently assessing him, his scar hurt. "Is this where we get my supplies Hagrid"

"no no, this way, sorry folks lots to buy!" Hagrid said pushing out of the crowd unto the back of the pub. He had managed to avoid much time with Quirrell.

Harry didn't say anything and just waited. Hagrid brought out his umbrella and started tapping the bricks. The doorway appeared and Harry felt anticipation. Walking through the door there it was, bristling with life. The Diagon Alley from his first life had been mostly destroyed. People used to be too afraid to step out of their homes. What was once in darkness now here in front of him was full of life. Harry smiled so big.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said looking at Harry's face. They began to walk through the crowds. Hagrid explaining once more what each store sold and what he needed to buy for his supplies. "You can find all your supplies here but first a trip to Gringotts"

Harry had to play his part. " Gringotts?" He asked Hagrid confused.

"Oh that right, yer new to this, Gringotts is the Wizarding bank. Run by them goblins, safest place to keep your money. You'd be mad to rob them, Harry, mad." Hagrid explained. Harry looked up at the bank, memories of his escape flashing through his head. He couldn't yet speak to them. It would have to wait.

Entering the bank, Harry acted surprised. They went up to the Goblin the same as his first life. Hagrid provided his key and the letter from Dumbledore. The Goblin took them to the vaults, but this time Harry decided not to ask about the package Hagrid had taken. He didn't need Hagrid to report back his fascination. Harry needed to be weak and naïve.

After getting a good amount of gold, they headed out to buy his supplies. Stopping first at Madam Malkins to get his robes. He made his way inside while Hagrid told Madam what he needed. He stood on top of the box to get measured. He was halfway through is measurements when he felt someone on the box next to him. Turning he saw Draco Malfoy, his nemesis from the first life.

Draco and his relationship had been complicated throughout his first life. He hated him, but once the war started Draco had changed a bit. He had helped him. He didn't identify him when they were captured. His mother had helped him. Draco had also helped Hermione by refusing to rape her. Draco had killed Ron for that and was punished for it. It didn't erase the lifetime of torment and pain he had done but he had done it. He never understood why. In his first life, he and Draco immediately became enemies. He didn't accept his offer of friendship. He didn't know if he should this time but he wont reject it either. Harry would have to be cautious but maybe this time, things could change.

"First time at Hogwarts" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Harry said quickly.

"Ouch woman, that hurt, be careful with that!...I'm Draco Malfoy, Ill be in Slytherin, and one day Seeker" Draco said enthusiastically. "Mother and Father are just excited for me to get to school, they even bought me an owl!, what about yours?"

"My parents are dead" Harry said flatly. A tone of anger and sadness shinning through. Last time he had only responded briefly to Draco's conversation.

Draco looked surprised "My apologies...but they were our kind right?"

Harry took a moment to clear out his thoughts, Draco was offensive and a bully but he still helped. He made a decision, and hoped it did not affect too much. Maybe this would be a good thing.

"Yes, they were magical. I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said confidently his eyes daring Draco to say something else against him. He watched as shock found his way on to Draco's face.

"Mr. Potter, my apologies, I did not mean to be crass." He said softly and surprisingly sincere. Harry's eyes now had the surprise. He had not expected him to be civil yet apologize. This was new.

"That's alright, I never knew them, I was sent to live with my muggle relatives, this is my first time in the Wizarding world" Harry said honestly. He was trying to see what Draco would say or do.

Draco's shocked face continued.

"With..with muggles??? You, potter living with muggles, thats disgusting. Who would do such a thing to you! They're vile creatures" He said with a disgust. Draco continued muttering under his breath.

Harry smirked. 'well not much different.'

"They're not the best no, but not all muggles are disgusting" He said with a tone. Draco looked at him with an odd expression but said nothing. Harry had finished his measurements.

"Have a good day Draco maybe I'll see you at Hogwarts" Without waiting for a response he left the shop. Harry hoped that maybe by speaking with him, he would not be as vile when he saw him again with Ron. Hagrid was waiting for him outside with several parcels already in his hands.

"I got ye supplies for ye, we just need yer want, I'm going to get a pint why don't ye go and get some ice cream just there. Ill be back soon." Harry nodded and Hagrid made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry decided to use this opportunity to go back to Gringotts. Hopefully Hagrid would take a while like last time. He made his way through the crowd, careful not to look at anybody so he wasn't stopped. Arriving went up to the main Goblin.

"Yes?" The goblin said maliciously.

"I'd like to speak to my account manager please" Harry said politely.

"Key" The Goblin stated. Harry handed him his key. The goblin looked at him.

"Mr. Potter, Tsuk will be with you momentarily, please wait in the lobby." He said dismissively. Harry nodded. After a few minutes he saw a goblin approach him.

"Greeting Mr. Potter, I am Tsuk, head of your account. Please follow me." Harry followed him down a few hallways then they came upon a lounge like office. Heading inside the goblin turned back to the door and with a touch of his hands he saw a shield like cloak cover the door before disappearing. Tsuk noticing his reaction said " It is to keep noise and any information said from leaving this room".

Harry nodded and relaxed. He walked forward and took a seat in front of the desk. Tsuk sat down.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"Well Mr. Tsuk, I only just recently was made aware that I am a wizard. Today was my first Time in this world. I am here because I never knew I had an account with money. I want to know about my account and what it entails."

Harry said confidently. Making sure to keep eye contact with the goblin.

"I see. Well that is most unusual. You should have been receiving monthly statements of your holdings. Or your magical guardian should have. A matter that will be looked into. Your account is one of the oldest that our bank has. A full ledger of its entirety will be sent to you no later than tomorrow for your review. I assume you wish to take up your lordship at this time?" Tsuk said.

Harry blinked confused. He knew he was head of his house now, he had only found out later own during the Horcruxes hunt about his accounts. He never knew he had a lordship. 'Well this definitely is new, will it change things? I can't rely much on my knowledge, things are changing'

"Lordship? I am unaware of this fact" Harry said to Tsuk. Tsuk looked back surprised but quickly recovered.

"As the last of your line, you are the head of the Potter House, but as well a lord. Your lineage goes back to Godric Gryffindor himself. Your family was knighted, therefore you are Lord Harry Potter of the ancient and noble house of potter"

Harry took a moment to process this information.

"Now as I mentioned you are able to take up your lordship. Once that is complete your magical guardian will be informed and stripped of the title. He would have no control over any of your affairs. You would be emancipated." He explained further.

Harry looked up in awe. Multiple thoughts and excitement at the thought of being emancipated. Then he stopped, "What is a magical guardian?"

" Your magical guardian is someone who is in charge of you until you are of age or otherwise take up your lordship. A guardian here in the Wizarding world. Most muggle raised children have the same one. Albus Dumbledore, as he is the headmaster of Hogwarts" Tsuk explained.

Harry was annoyed with this information. If he took up his lordship Dumbledore would be notified. This would not help his plans. "Mr. Tsuk if I didn't take up my lordship now would he be notified? Would I still have access to my vault?"

Tsuk looked at him curiously "Headmaster Dumbledore would not need to be notified. However access to your vaults would be limited, like I said previously a ledger will be sent to you of your full holdings however the only account able to be accessed would be your trust fund until you are able to take your lordship. The trust fund is refilled from the main vault every year before your term at Hogwarts. 10,000 Galleons"

Harry's eyes bulged out. He understood he had some money left from his parents but he never knew how much. That's more than he ever needed.

" I understand, at this moment I will not be taking up the lordship but will be in touch when I choose to do so. I look forward to the ledger as I am curious about my family, that was all I needed today thank you Mr. Tsuk" Harry stood up and reached his hand out to the Goblin.

Tsuk looked at Harry's hand in shock. Wizards were never this respectful. Taking his hand he shook it gladly. "I am here at your service Mr. Potter, please this way" he showed him out.

Harry on his way back to the ice cream parkour decided to handle his finances later, for right now was not the time to think about that. There was too much information to process. He sat down and waited for Hagrid. Ten minutes he showed up and again just like in the first life he had Hedwig with him. Harry grinned happily.

"Harry Happy Birthday!" Harry rushed to hug Hagrid. They continued on their way to get his supplies. Finally before heading to get his wand. He received the same wand and speech from Ollivander. Upon receiving his want he felt relief. Hagrid took him back to the leaky cauldron or supper. They chatted pleasantly. Harry asking him once more to explain to him why he was famous. Satisfied with his progress of the day. Harry paid on his bed and fell asleep. Hoping tomorrow he could get a few more things.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bed was drenched in sweat. Harry woke up to the memory of the screams of the dead in his nightmares. Rubbing the sleep and horror off his eyes he stared out the window, noticing daylight. He got up to get ready for the day. Heading down, he noticed Hagrid was quietly sipping his tea waiting for him. He made his way to him and began to serve himself.

"Good Morning Hagrid" Harry said as he sat down in front of him as he took a sip of his tea. Hagrid smiled at him "Good mornin 'arry"

"I 'ave to get back to Hogwarts today but ye be stayin here in the meantime, here is your ticket for the train, now it's very important you don't lose this, Tom will be keepin an eye on ya, owl me if there's any issues now" Hagrid explained lively. They dug into the breakfast that was brought later on with only minor intrusions from people wishing to meet him and then Hagrid was on his way out. As soon as Hagrid made his exit Harry made his way to Diagon Alley to do some shopping.

He first stopped to get some extra potion supplies specifically for dreamless sleep. Being a young kid with money this time he made a quick stop to get a good amount of sweets for himself. His last stop of the day was Flourish and Blotts. He needed to get extra defense books and occlumency. This time he wanted to be prepared and get good marks. He needed to be better if he was going to change things for the better. Browsing up and down the isles he piled a good amount of books into the enchanted bag he was given. Harry was absorbed in one of the books as he was walking when he suddenly bumped into someone.

Looking up he stared straight into piercing blue eyes. He looked closely at who it was and began to get emotional. In front of him stood Luna. Little Luna Lovegood as she looked at the moment. The last time he had seen her she had been dueling a death eater. He never really thought about what had happened to her. He knew she hadn't made it out alive in the war. His friendship with her hadn't been close. Harry knew she was special, she would always say things in cryptic messages to him. Harry felt guilt, he wished he had been there for her, she had always supported him and never asked anything in return. He would appreciate her more this time. She would not be alone anymore.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention" He said smiling at her. Luna looked at him amused. She smiled back with that dreamy look on her face.

"Hello" She said dreamily. Harry felt anxiety settling into his body. "My name is Luna, there's many nargles around you they probably distracted you, pesky little things"

"Hi Luna! I'm Harry, Harry Potter"

Luna looked at him with sad eyes but confusion. "In another life, in another time, you began again"

Harry blinked rapidly, slight shock at this abrupt statement. In his first life he had learned that she was a seer but didn't think much of it. 'Could she have other powers? Does she know or did she also come back?'

Luna shook her head "I'm sorry, those nargles again. Nice to meet you Harry Potter, are you here shopping for school?"

"Nice to meet you too, and yes I am. What did you mean I began again...do you..do you know something?" Harry asked cautiously. Luna looked at him as if calculating what to say.

"I don't know what I do know, I see things..glimpses of things to come but not to come..it's not set" Luna said thoughtfully. "You are here and I am here, that's all I know"

"I don't understand but I'm sure I will. Are you here shopping as well Luna?" Harry asked attempting to make conversation. "Will you be starting Hogwarts as well?"

Luna shook her head "No, I do start next year, I'm too young to start right now. People are going to be happy to see you Harry Potter"

Harry chuckled "Yes they have been so far, I start this year but I hope that we can be friends."

Luna looked at him and gasped. She bit her lip "Friends? You want to talk to me?"

Harry looked at her and smiled softly "Yes Luna, Friends, you're one of the first people I've met so far in the Wizarding world, I was brought up with muggles you see, I don't know much about this yet. I hope we can talk more if you want. I have an owl so I can send you letters from Hogwarts!"

"That sounds nice, I can't wait Harry Potter" She said happily.

"Just Harry, friends call me Harry" They both stood there and chatted a bit longer about magic and discussed what he thought about magic so far. He had felt happy chatting with Luna. He learned that she had lost her mother to an accident, something he hadn't known in his first life. She also was very insightful. This was going to be different for them but the beginning of an amazing friendship, he would make sure of it. He bid her goodbye after she had to go with promises to write, and then he made his way to pay for his books.

He managed to get a few more items that he thought he would need in order to fit in more. Once in his room he took out a journal he had bought and wrote down everything that he could remember in his first life. He had written a timeline of the major events, hoping that maybe this time he could prevent it. 'Hermione would be impressed I'm being responsible' He thought smiling at the memory of Her. She had been on his mind everyday since he got here. He would see her soon.

Searching through his new books he also decided to begin by reading a book on wizarding custom. He needed to be taken seriously, and he had to fit in to change things. Harry was determined this time he would not be a pawn. Soon he found himself sound asleep, but this time while he had nightmares, he also had dreams of Hermione and what could be.

It was the day he would board the train. He woke up nervous and panicked before he made his way to the station earlier than he did in his first life. This time he did not want to be seen by the Weasley's. While he did not know exactly how he wanted to begin his life at Hogwarts, meeting Ron was on the list of not happening.

There were not many student here yet at this early hour. After setting his luggage on the train and letting Hedwig free he went in search of a compartment. Finding one on the opposite side where he first sat with Ron, he made himself cozy by the window. The station was now packed with students getting on and saying goodbye to their parents. Harry stared out in envy before shaking off the feeling and kept a lookout for red hair. He had not seen them yet which was a good sign. Taking out his book he began reading. After about 10 minutes of reading he heard his compartment door open.

Draco Malfoy stood there with a smirk. "Potter"

Harry looked up with surprise. He hadn't expected Draco Malfoy of all people to be here in his compartment. Thinking he should at least apply his new found knowledge of Wizard etiquette, he got up.

"Scion Malfoy, a pleasure to see you once more" Harry said carefully. Extending his hand to him. Draco looked at him in surprise but quickly was replaced by a more serious look. Draco took his hand with a nod.

"Scion Potter, it is agreeable to see you again. I hope all has been well" He said formally. Harry nodded to him "Yes, thank you. Will you be joining me on this ride?"

"Thank you, yes, if that is okay with you Scion Potter" Draco asked his eyebrow raised. Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "Of course, it would be most welcomed"

Draco gave him a curt smile and entered the compartment. Harry sat back down and picked up his book. Feeling Draco staring at him, he looked back up.

"Yes, Scion Malfoy?" He asked.

" I did not realized you knew our ways, since you were raised with those muggles" Draco asked with a disgust in his tone at the thought of muggles. Harry smiled and laughed.

"If I'm honest I only learned a bit since I last met you. I learned of my lineage from Hagrid and Gringotts and thought it be best to educate myself so I don't make an ass of myself really"

That seemed to have dropped the tension in the compartment and Draco nodded in appreciation. To Harry this seemed really odd. He never in a million years thought he would be sitting with Draco Malfoy, one of the people who made his life miserable, but in the end was a Hero, almost. He had another chance and so should Draco Malfoy.

"I am still appalled at the fact you were raised with muggles but you aren't that bad Potter. How are you finding the wizarding world so far" Draco asked politely. Harry smiled and began letting him know his thoughts. They spent more of the train ride in discussion and learning about each other. Harry learned Draco had been taught since he was younger, and of all the lessons his mother made him go through. The conversation was a pleasant surprise and refreshing for Harry. He had befriended Draco Malfoy of all people. He had yet to see the Weasley's.

He heard the compartment open again, and this time standing there was Neville.

Harry felt his stomach drop a little. Neville looked so young and innocent. The Neville in his first life was a true Gryffindor, he had saved so many people. One of the bravest men he had ever known. He had killed Voldemort's Horcrux, Nagini.

Neville stood and looked into the compartment, he panicked. "Sorry sorry, didn't mean to interrupt..have..have you seen a toad. I lost him earlier you see"

Harry smiled up at hime "Hello, no sorry we haven't seen a toad. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Nevilles eyes became large "Po..Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes "So this is what you mean ey potter" turning his head to Neville "Scion Longbottom, I do believe it is well mannered to introduce oneself first"

Neville sputtered, looking between Draco and Harry. He then stood a bit straighter "Right..right My apologies Scion Malfoy, Scion Potter..I was a bit surprised to see you here. I did not realize you would be here. I am Neville Longbottom"

Draco nodded to him. Accepting his apology.

"It's alright Neville, I get that a lot. Sorry we haven't seen your toad, do you wanna sit with us for a while before you keep looking?" Harry asked, trying to sound friendly. Draco looked at him with a look, which Harry just stared back to just as fiercely.

Neville gulped and looked at Malfoy, who had backed down under Harry's stare then back to Harry "Sure, thank you"

Neville sat down next to Harry and began to fiddle with his hands.

"Are you excited for school to start Neville? Draco and I were talking about the sorting. He says hes going to Slytherin, I don't know where I'm going to go though" Harry said encouraging Neville to speak.

"All Malfoys go to Slytherin..it's always been that way...I don't know where I will go..probably Hufflepuff. They didn't think I had magic you see and well I don't think I'm suited for the other houses" Neville said shyly and nervously.

Draco snorted "It's true, Malfoys are always Slytherins, see Potter, that's the better house"

Harry grinned at Draco then rolled his eyes at him. Draco smirked. "You're here aren't you Neville, I reckon that's some bravery, you're Gryffindor for sure" Harry said. Neville shook his head but smiled.

Harry began to talk to Neville enthusiastically about his life and Hogwarts. They had been in a deep discussion of Quidditch in which Draco actually joined and spoke to Neville that he didn't hear the compartment open.

"Hello" Said a soft voice. They stopped talking and Harry became still. He knew that voice. He slowly raised his head and he found himself staring into the chocolate amber eyes that he could never forget.

Hermione was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry tried hard to not stop breathing. This wasn't his Hermione, this Hermione looked so small. This Hermione hadn't gone through years of pain, years of betrayal, she was still alive. He didn't think he would see her until the sorting, he had hoped to not see her yet. Clearly fates had different ideas.

"Hermione!" Neville said enthusiastically.

"Sorry Neville, I couldn't find your toad, I asked a few older students, even asked the conductor" She said sadly.

"Oh no...I'll keep looking, hopefully he hasn't been stepped on, thank you so much for helping me" He said to her. Hermione nodded and looked around the compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She said haughtily to them. Harry smiled at her introduction. He remembered the same greeting in his first life. He had been sitting with Ron then, and she hadn't made quite a good impression on him. Especially when she pointed out he had dirt on his nose.

"Oh sorry Hermione, may I present Scion Harry Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Scion Draco Malfoy of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy" Neville said formally as he nodded to each of them.

Hermione looked taken back at the formal introduction but smiled. Harry smiled back at her and stood up. He took her hand and lowered a small kiss on it."You can call me Harry, Ms. Granger. Pleasure to meet you"

Hermione stood there, a sudden blush gracing her young face "Hi"

"Granger? I don't believe I've heard of that name, who are you related to?" Draco said arrogantly scrutinizing her.

Hermione looked at him confused for a moment. "I don't have relatives here, it's my first time in the Wizarding World if that's what you mean."

Dracos eyes widened, a disgusted expression now on his face. "You're muggleborn, a mudblood. Don't you dare touch me or speak to me, ugh"

Neville gasped. Both him and Harry looking at Draco with stone faces. Harry angrily turned to him.

"Scion Malfoy, I do believe that was unnecessary, please never call her that again in my presence. You will treat her with respect. I also was raised by muggles or did you forget? If this is how you will treat them or me for that matter, I think it's best you find a different compartment. Also it is unbecoming of a young lord of a noble house to treat her in such a way, regardless of status or were you not taught manners?" Harry said angrily to Draco. Stepping up in front of him. Neville nodding in agreement from the seat next to him.

Draco looked at Harry fiercely, in a few seconds his face showing a battle. His face then softened but still held arrogance but looked slightly ashamed. He turned to Hermione and bowed slightly, his face tight. "My apologies Ms. Granger, it won't happen again."

Hermione grimaced but nodded. "What does that mean..mudblood?"

As Harry was about to answer her, Draco spoke "It means dirty blood, as a muggleborn you have no magical family, I was taught they are below us."

Harry looked at Draco slightly surprised. He hadn't expected this from him. Neville also was surprised at this interaction. The Malfoy's weren't known for their cheery or nice attitude. He expected him to be just like his Father. Turning to Hermione he explained further "It's a foul word to call muggleborns Hermione, I'm sorry, but in our society there are Purebloods who really do believe that muggleborns aren't worth much. I'm sorry, Draco is right, most will be taught this. I don't believe in it"

"I understand, Thank you for clarifying. I may come from muggles but I'll be at the top of the class, you just wait!" She stated arrogantly, her eyes piercing Draco's grey ones.

Draco stood mouth slightly agape. He smirked, looking like he wanted to say something else but instead "We shall see granger"

Hermione nodded, her eyes full of determination and a small blush on her face still.

Harry just stood there watching the interaction. This was completely different than his first life. He wasn't sure what to do. Hermione was blushing at Malfoy and he had apologized to her. He didn't think just a few decisions would change everything, for the better or worse he didn't know but this was a shocking change. He sat back down along with Draco.

Neville stood "I'll keep searching now, it was nice to meet you Harry, Malfoy, see you at the sorting!"

"Oh! Harry Potter, you're famous you know. I read all about you, you're in quite a few books!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry had to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Am I really? Well, I hope you get to know me in person, not sure those books are accurate" He said with amusement.

"Well..you best get into robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon, pleasure" With that she turned around and walked out of the compartment. Neville gave them a wave and followed. Both Harry and Draco sat there smiling for a few seconds at her retreating form.

The next hour was spent in silence while they both just read and gathered their thoughts. Draco had excused himself after, letting Harry know he was going to find some of his friends. Now alone he began to think about what had happened so far.

'I haven't seen Weasleys. Malfoy and Neville getting along, Malfoy being somewhat nice to Hermione, is this really what a few changes in attitude could do?' Harry thought as he put on his Hogwarts Robe.

He mused through his thoughts a bit longer before he took out his parchment and quill, and began writing to Luna.

'I can't rely too much on my memories from my first life now. I'll ask Luna for advice. Just take it one day at a time, hopefully I don't mess it up' He continued to write then began reading his book. He felt the train come to a stop. A nervous feeling creeped in to his stomach. Harry gathered his items and made his way out of the compartment.

"Firs years this way, firs years!" A loud booming voice shouted over the students. Hagrid stood at the platform, waving his hands giving them directions. "Come on ye lot, boat here"

Harry made his way with the rest of the students. "Hello Hagrid!" he greeted. Hagrid looked down and beamed "Ello Harry! Ya made it! Come on ye lot, no mo than four to a boat"

The small first years looked at him with wide eyes at his giant form as they followed him to the boats. He quickly found Neville, and got in a boat with him and a few other first years he didn't remember. Neville didn't fall in this time, and he had found his toad. As he looked around enjoying the boat ride, he heard the gasps. He stared out ahead, and there appearing stood Hogwarts. It was just as beautiful as the first time he saw it. His home for more time of his life. He smiled mournfully at its unscarred beauty. It stood all in it's glory, the towers still intact, the bridge still standing. Most of Hogwarts had been destroyed in the battle against Voldemort in his first life. Every painful memory he had, had happened here, in what he once thought of as home. Shaking his feelings off he looked up and enjoyed the view. Knowing that this time will be different.

The boats docked in the underground cave and the students began walking up the steps. They came up to the doors of the great hall. That's when he saw Ron. He stood there next to Seamus talking and laughing. Harry moved to stand behind a taller first year so he wouldn't be seen. Anger soared through him as he stared at Ron. Ron hadn't been as innocent as his Hermione. Ron had begun spying on him within the first weeks of the term on Dumbledore's orders. He turned and stared as he saw Professor McGonagall in front of the students. Since he had already met Draco, this time there was no interruption. She gave them the same speech she had given them his first time around. She didn't make eye contact with him to his relief. He had yet to practice occlumency and would have to avoid eye contact for now.

The doors to the great hall opened. They walked in staring at the beauty of the hall. Floating candles, the tables lined with the older students filled with golden cups and plates. Harry shared a smile with Neville as they took in the sight. Professor McGonagall explained the sorting hat to them and begun calling out names.

The sorting had gone the same as last time. No changes made yet. Neville sorted into Gryffindor gave him a huge smile as he walked to the table. Harry gave him a thumbs up. Hermione also sorted into the brave house once more. He watched her as she shyly made her way to sit next to Neville and Percy.

"Harry Potter" She called out clearly. Suddenly the hall became silent and the sounds of breathing and utensils clinking could be heard. He felt the stares as he went up to put the sorting hat.

'Ah Mr. Potter..we have been expecting you. You have made many changes already.' The sorting hat said in his mind. Harry's eyes widened ' You know I am repeating this time?'

'I'm connected to the fates themselves Mr. Potter, I know everything. Do not worry they cannot hear us and the Headmaster will not learn of this. He cannot order me to tell him. Yes Mr. Potter, I know of your second chance, I still believe you would do incredible things in Slytherin'

'I can't, I need to keep things the same, I want to be better but I need to do it from Gryffindor' Harry pleaded.

'Well if you're sure, remember if you need me I'll be in the heamasters office Mr. Potter, good luck' The hat said, then "BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR"

A pause, gasps, then thunderous applouse from the table was heard. The weasley twins once again shouting "we got potter we got potter"

He looked over to the Slytherin table, Draco looked at him and gave him a smirk and a nod. Harry made his way to sit infront of Neville and Hermione. The rest of the sorting went on without interruption, everyone going to the same houses as his first life.

Once the sorting was done, he heard Professor McGonagall clinking her glass. Headmaster stood up and began his announcements. Harry looked around at the head table, this time he didn't pause to look at Quirrell or Snape. He kept his eyes on Dumbledore. He knew better this time. The announcements where the same, including the usual stay out of the forest, in which the Headmaster warned the Weasley twins, and he chuckled.

After the "tuck in" suddenly the tables were filled with food. Harry quickly served himself.

"Potter Potter Potter"

"Hello dear Potter"

"We are Fred"

"and George"

"WEASLEY" The twins nearly shouted as they scooted to sit near him. Harry looked at them as his memories came in. The Weasley twins had always helped him. He didn't have issues with them. They never knew the dealings of some of his siblings. He remembered the painful cry George had given once he saw Fred dead. As he had made his way out to the forest he saw George staring out, no life in his eyes next to his brother's body.

"Hello Mr. Weasley's" He greeted them happily. "Do you always do the tennis match sentences?"

"Yes" They both answered and everyone around laughed. They made conversation together, they had everyone laughing during dinner. This time he noticed Neville interacting more and Ron had not come over to single him out. He was sitting with Dean and Seamus. To his surprise, Hermione also was conversing with Percy. It was a different dinner than his first life but it was welcomed. There was more laughter, and that alone was worth it for him.

Finally after the last of the pudding dissapeared, the students were dismissed to their rooms. Harry followed Percy as he also made the same speech. Bidding goodnight to Hermione, him and Neville headed to their dorm.

He placed his robes on his bed and saw Hedwig had perched herself on the window. Smiling at her he handed her the letter he had written. "Hey girl, take this to Luna will you" Hedwig chirped and soared out the window.

The rest of the boys came in. They all began talking then he saw him heading to him.

"Hey mate! I'm Ron, Ron Weasley! I was looking for you on the train, where were you?" He stated, his voice slightly demanding. Harry's eyes narrowed as he turned away from Neville to face Ron.

"I am not your mate Mr. Weasley. I was sitting with my friends Draco and Neville." Harry said politely.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? You were sitting with a disgusting Slytherin, and death eater are you crazy? Of course were mates yea and as your mate I gotta tell you, you best stay away from Slytherins, their nothing but dark Wizards" Ron said angrily with his voice higher than his introduction.

Harry looked at him trying to keep a blank expression on. "Please do not speak ill of those you do not know. I believe it is custom to first know each other to be mates, and as I do not know you, we are in fact not mates. You have also insulted one of my friends, who yes, he is a Slyytherin, I am currently speaking to my friend Scion Longbottom, who you interrupted. Good night Mr. Weasley"

Ron looked at him, his face turning red "Harry what?..Who talks like that, don't know who told you mate but no one talks like that. Longbottom doesn't mind"

"Mr. Weasley, you may not speak in our common ways but if Scion Potter is speaking in our customs, etiquette must be followed. Even if you were not taught, it is polite to respond in kind." Neville sternly said, looking at Ron with disappointment. This action shocked Harry. Neville had never been this forward or confident.

"You too? Whats wrong with you Longbottom" Ron shook his head and rollled his eyes. He attempted to talk more to Harry but was ignored and he answered in small words. Eventually Ron left them to talk to Seamus and Dean. Harry didn't bother to spend time on Ron. They conversed more until they began feeling sleepy. They made their way to bed.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun coated the tower in the early hours of the morning. In the midst of Ron's terrible snores, Harry woke up as usual from his nightmares. Frustrated at his lack of sleep he got up and headed to the shower to get ready for his day. Half an hour later, he made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. There was not many students out and about at this hour. Which Harry was grateful for as he was able to enjoy the peace before the day began. He knew it was going to be a rocky start to his school year, with the changes he was going to make. He hoped it would go well.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table among a few older students who were already deep into their breakfast and studies. He smiled as he saw the breakfast spread. One thing he had really missed was Hogwart's Breakfast. That had always been one of his best memories. He had never eaten as much with the Dursleys. He poured himself a large glass of pumpkin juice and began to eat. Halfway through his breakfast the other students started to come down. Draco had also walked in during this time and gave him a small wave which he returned. Soon Neville followed and sat down in front of him.

"Morning Harry, sleep well? I was so nervous for today" Neville said, as he piled a stack of pancakes to his plate. Harry shrugged as he drank his juice.

"I got some sleep, I was nervous as well, I came down earlier, Ron's snoring woke me up" He said with slight malice when saying Ron's name. Neville looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I've never heard anything so horrible, it took me a while to fall asleep because of him, I wonder if there is a spell to block that!" They both chuckled at that.

"Timetable boys, here you go. I hope you take your studies seriously, I have high expectations of Gryffindor's first years" They heard Professor McGonagall behind them. Harry took his schedule and looked down at it. He already knew it was going to be potions with Snape but checked it anyways.

Harry was conflicted about Snape. In his first life, Snape had automatically hated him. He made his life at Hogwarts miserable. That's all he had ever known until the end. When he gave him all his memories at his moment of death. Dumbledore had manipulated him as much as himself. Everything Snape did was at the orders of Dumbledore. Snape had loved his mother, he had vowed to protect him. From what he understood later on was that Dumbledore had use his legilimency to mess with his memories. In the end, Snape was able to take conrtol but he died from the venom of Naginis bite. For his mother, for his sanity, he needed to have Snape on his side this time.

Gathering his things, him and Neville began their way down to the dungeons. They were out of the great hall when they saw Draco waving at them from a group of Slytherins.

"Potter! Over here, you both got potions with us." Draco said. He turned to who he remembered was Blaise and waved goodbye then joined him and Neville.

"Good Morning Malfoy, is Slytherin really in the dungeouns?" Neville asked Draco. Draco smirked and nodded. They kept walking as Draco described the Slytherin dorms. They were almost to the classroom when they saw a head of bushy hair go past them.

"Oy Granger, not so fast" Harry heard Draco call out. He saw Hermione make a sudden stop before she turned around to stare in surprise. Draco motioned for her to join them. This shocked Harry. Draco Malfoy was speaking to Hermione again. Draco Malfoy was being friendly with her and him. He didn't know how to take this.

"Good Morning, I hope you slept well. Sorry about that, I don't want to be late to our first class" Hermione said quickly. Harry smiled at her.

"Good Morning Ms. Granger" Harry returned with a huge smile. Harry had not spoken to her since the day before. He wasn't ignoring her, but he wasn't seeking her out either. In his first life, Hermione had been a snooty girl from the beginning until they had saved her from the Troll. She had not made any friends with her dorm mates. Part of him felt incredibly guilty. He felt responsible that she didn't enjoy Hogwarts and her youth. He didn't want it to be the same this time. It was always something happening with them three before, so because of that she never went out with other girls her age. The changes of this life were big. Never had he expected that just a few words and actions could change everything but he hoped for the best for Hermione.

"Come with us Hermione, we are heading there too" Neville said encouragingly. Harry nodded to her as well. Hermione stood for a few seconds just looking at them with a small blush on her cheeks before a smile appeared on her face and nodded. The four began heading towards the dungeon.

They all piled into the class and sat down. Harry this time was not as nervous as his first life. Of course, he didn't know anything then. This time he was prepared.

The dungeon door opened with a bang and Snape strolled in his cloak billowing behind him. Looking as intimidating as before.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, there will be no foolish wand waving. I don't expect many you to appreciate the beauty that is potion making. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death, that is if you aren't as stupid as you look.." He said sharply, in a whisper, but every word was heard. He walked through the students, nothing heard in the class but the breathing of the students. Harry saw him zero in on him, and move quickly in front of him.

"Potter….our new celebrity" He said sarcastically. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked straight at his face and answered in a neutral tone "Draught of Living Death Sir"

Snape's eyes narrowed "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it can save you from different potions, sir." Harry again answered neutral, still staring at Snape.

Snape's face hardened "What is the difference between monshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant sir, it is also known as aconite" Harry said in a polite tone.

They stared at each other for what seemed hours, without blinking. Snape seemed to try to figure out what had just happened. Giving him a slight glare, he turned to the class "Well! Why aren't you all writing this down. Potter is correct"

A few held releases of breath were heard before they rushed to quickly get their quills to write down the information. Harry looking around noticed, Hermione's face turn a bit red before she began to write. No doubt feeling annoyed that she wasn't the only one to know that. Harry turned to Snape and listened to his lecture. The rest of the lesson went on normally. Snape had not singled him out or taken any points. Neville had also been incredibly focused. Feeling relieved that his relationship with Snape had not immediately gone down the drain, he continued to write his notes.

The entire dungeon rushed out of the dungeon as soon as the bell rung dismissing them. Harry had debated on whether to stay back and talk to Snape. He decided now was not the time and followed Neville and Hermione out to the next class.

Transfiguration had gone the same as his first life, only this time he was not the one that was late. He was able to see Professor McGonagall's cat transformation, which he was in awe of. This time Ron had come in late with Seamus. Professor Mcgonagall took point for his tardiness. She had not done that the first time. They were working on turning a matchstick to a needle again. By the end of this class, both Hermione and himself had been able to transform the matchstick into a needle. Earning themselves 10 points for Gryffindor.

Happy about his day so far they headed to lunch in the great Hall. They sat down and began eating when he saw Ron make his way to them sitting next to Neville.

"Hey mate, what a day! Snape was such a git wasn't he" He said as he began to stuff his face with a sandwich.

"Professor Snape" Both Hermione and himself said at the same time. Hermione looked surprised at that but gave him a small smile.

"Manners Ron, I thought he was really intimidating but he knows what he's talking about. I was really surprised he asked you all those questions but he is known to especially dislike Gryffindor" Neville said.

Harry shrugged " He must have just wanted to see if I had read. Probably trying to make sure I wasn't taking the celebrity thing seriously"

Neville looked thoughtful at his statement and nodded "That's true, maybe he thought you'd be arrogant about it. But that was great, how did you know the answers? I didn't think they were in the first year book"

"They're not! Those were 3rd year questions!" Hermione chimed in. "I read ahead you know, I raised my hand but he didn't let me answer"

"Your crazy, reading ahead, wanna stay away from this one mate. Quidditch is what you should be worrying about, can't have those evil gits in Slytherin winning. Our house should win the cup this year" He said, dismissing Hermione.

Harry just shook his head at his antics. "There's more important things than Quidditch Ron especially since first years can't play so why should I bother. Anyways, I didn't have issues in Transfiguration, I'm really hoping we learn how to become animals like Professor McGonagall did!"

Both Hermione and Neville nodded enthusiastically. "I couldn't turn the match into the needle. It was hard. That was so great you both could do it! It just didn't seem like I could do magic."

"I thought about and imagined it in my head, then somehow pushed my magic through my wand" Harry explained to Neville.

"Hmm my wand gives me a bit difficulty, but my dad didn't have issues with it" Neville said while looking at his wand.

Harry looked at Neville and then to his wand, remembering that he didn't have his new one yet. "That was your father's wand? Neville, you do realize another wizards wand wont work the same for you. The wand chooses the wizard, that's what Ollivander said. Maybe that's why it was difficult?"

Nevilles eyes widened "My grandmother said this would work for me, that I should be proud to use this"

"Harry's right Neville, I read about wand making and each wand is specifically made for the Witch or Wizard" Hermione said.

"That would explain it! I'll write to my grandmother and see if I can get a new one!" Neville said with excitement. "I'll let you know how it goes!"

"Must be nice" Ron muttered from behind them.

The trio rolled their eyes at him ignoring him. They finished their lunch and headed to their last class of the day. Professor Flitwick was once again on a stack of books. He welcomed them all and began a lecture on the history of charms. The class in all went on as the one in his first life. Harry answered a couple of questions along with Hermione earning them another 10 points. Harry felt pretty proud.

Dinner had been a fun affair, with the twins showing off a couple of pranks. The students were all deep in discussion about their classes. After the day was done, he felt that it had gone better than he thought. His first life always in the back of his mind, he drifted off to sleep excited and nervous for the rest of the year.


End file.
